


Mercy's New Addition

by caledonia_amber



Series: Mercy's New Addition [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mercy just grew a cock, Moira is actually trans, Other, POV First Person, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Smut, Trans Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Trans Female Character, Trans Moira O'Deorain, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caledonia_amber/pseuds/caledonia_amber
Summary: Mercy finds a new scientifically interesting organ appearing on her body one day. This requires in-depth studies, preferably with willing volunteers.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Mercy's New Addition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178249
Kudos: 30





	1. Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write some light smut without getting bogged down by (too much) fluff/lore references.
> 
> Chapters:  
> 1: Solo Mercy  
> 2: Moira (Trans)  
> 3: Genji  
> 4: Pharah (Cis)
> 
> There's no big story throughline so if you're not into the pairing or gender combo feel free to skip

The strange heat in my groin has been bothering me for a week by now, ever since the long night of work with Moira. I’ve been trying to deal with it since the day after, but nothing I’ve tried has been useful, and I wasn't exactly planning on getting a second opinion on such a sensitive matter from one of my subordinates. The “perks” of being Overwatch’s head of Medical rearing their head once again. Of course, I could always go to O’Deorain herself and give her a piece of my mind, if nothing else she’ll be discreet, but the less I see her the better for my mental health, and I’ll take that over physical right now. I steel my nerves and decide to visit a staff doctor. Tomorrow. Right now I want nothing more than to fall asleep after an exhaustive day of work, made even worse by my condition. Thankfully, my time off has been finally granted, so I should have a less stressful time dealing with it the next couple of days.

* * *

I wake up feeling… different. I take a moment to gather my senses and figure out the reason – the heat has finally faded away. My inner celebration lasts a fleeting moment before I look down and notice a bulge formed in my blanket. That definitely wasn’t there last night. I tear off the blanket and get hit with the sight of my new appendage. No mistake there, it’s definitely what it looked like. I’ve grown a cock, and by all means it seems to be a working one. I reach out to touch it, telling myself that I’m making sure it’s real, but more honestly, I’m more wondering how it will feel. I grab the shaft softly. I’m not used to this angle, but I’ve handled my fair share. It’s not as sensitive as I thought it would be, which is a relief – I couldn’t imagine having to stuff it down my trousers  _ and  _ having it be all ticklish throughout. 

A concerning thought runs across my mind and I lower my hand under it. My fingers feel a tight, full sack hanging under it, but that’s what I’m not interested in right now. I go under it, pushing it out of the way, and breathe a sigh of relief, feeling the heat. Not the strange heat that preceded my current condition, but the familiar soft heat radiating from the opening underneath. I reach out a finger and glide it across the lips, feeling out the shape, exploring every single curve and fold. Nothing has changed from what I feel, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Growing extra organs I can deal with. Losing my own, especially one I’m so proud of, would be a different matter.

The finding reassures me slightly, enough to get back to exploring my newest parts. I touch the skin, softly at first, gauging the feeling. It’s less sensitive than I thought it would be, though I should have expected it from handling others’ in the past. I tilt it back and forth, taking in the sight from all angles. It’s not the biggest I’ve seen, or felt, but it’s about up there – I wonder if it’s a result of my hitherto unused genes or an effect of whatever caused it to appear in the first place. Its shape is satisfactory too, just thick enough, a slight bend down, properly proportioned head making a slight bump on the foreskin where it sits… it looks downright pretty. If I saw it on my partner, I’d certainly have no complaints about it. I pull my hand away and chuckle at the bizarre situation, lying down checking out my own cock. Still, the more I do the more I find it growing on me. Well, other than the fact that it’s been growing on me.

I wrap my hand around the shaft and pull, rolling down the foreskin and exposing its tip to the cool air in my room. I shudder slightly from the pleasure and the breeze. Now we’re getting somewhere. I pull further, moving the skin out completely out of the way, revealing the head fully. It’s a dark, muted red and almost pulsing in anticipation. The more I touch it, the more I get turned on – feeling it both as the hardness in my hand and the heat coming from below. I move back up, covering the head again, then pull down once more. Suddenly I let out a soft moan as the wave of pleasure hits me with a slight delay. It flips the switch in my mind. No reason not to see it through, right? 

I adjust my hand to grip it more firmly, like I would any other – the angle is unusual but it’s not like I’m new to stroking a cock. I start slow, still dedicating as much attention to observation as my own pleasure, watching the skin stretch and fold, the large vein bulge up on top of the shaft, the whole thing tense up as I flex a muscle at my perineum. That doesn’t reveal anything more unusual, however – it looks, feels, and acts the same as any other I’ve touched. The only strange part is that it’s on  _ me _ , and the sensations it sends to my brain as I keep going.

Content with that conclusion, I decide that I’ve done enough staring for now, and give in to the feeling, falling back down onto my bed. I change up my grip a bit more, wrapping my fingers around the shaft, and start stroking, quickly picking up the pace. My movement is a bit awkward at first as the signals of pleasure mess with my rhythm, but I find my timing shortly, and the motions start to flow into each other. I start to moan out, softly at first, as I feel something building within me the further I keep going. My newest organ hardens fully, starting to throb with every push, and I tense my legs, raising my body off of the bed. I start thrusting my hips in rhythm with my hand half-consciously and my moans start getting louder and louder as the feeling builds up towards its peak.

My cock starts to twitch in my hand as I reach the edge, and I can’t even react before the first burst of cum flies out of its tip, landing on my chest. I let out a scream-like moan, but grip it tighter and keep going, milking out more and more, flying off in multiple directions, splashing down on my body and around me on the bed. I fall back down, breathing heavily but still stroking, my cock spewing out its seed dutifully. The stream finally gradually turns to a trickle and I slow down, making a few last strokes to let the remaining drops run down along my shaft. 

I let go and raise my hand up, noticing some of my liquid caught onto my hand. It’s thick and sticky, making a web between my fingers as I pull them apart, and a bright, almost pearly white - lighter than any I’ve seen before. I lower my hand towards my face, stopping when it’s a couple centimeters away from my mouth. What am I doing? – I think to myself. This can hardly be explained away by scientific curiosity. Still, it would be a miss not to try… Before I can finish arguing with myself, my hand lowers down on my open lips and I lick one of the covered fingers. And the taste is- about what I expected, basically. Similar to the men’s that I’ve tried, a familiar bitter hook and slightly salty. Though maybe a bit sweeter than theirs. Write  _ that _ down for the paper, hah. While the experience isn’t entirely unpleasant, I decide not to finish off the portion and wipe my hand on the sheets. I sit up, looking at myself and the mess around me. I  _ definitely _ need a shower. And then some new sheets. But more than that, I need a goddamn explanation. After I clean the mess up, I’m going straight to give  _ her  _ a piece of my mind.


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy gets some much needed answers and makes an informed decision based on the experience.  
> Futa Mercy x Trans Moira, focus on hand/mouth

“Moira O’Deorain, Ph.D. Head of genetics research.” Understated silver letters adorn a plaque on the door in the Blackwatch wing. I’ve caught a few sideways glances stomping through its halls in a hurry, but that’s the last thing I care about right now. I knock on the door. “What is it about? I’m busy.” Her voice reaches from behind it. I have neither the time nor the willpower for the pleasantries, so I open it and walk in, ‘busy’ be damned. She’s sitting behind her desk, shuffling through papers on her desk while glancing on a model on her computer. She slowly turns around, eyebrow raised in a dramatically offended expression, as if “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” is frozen on her lips. But that look fades quickly, replaced by a crooked smirk and half-closed eyes when she sees me. “Well, _you_ ’re a rare sight ‘round these parts. To what do I owe the... pleasure?” I close the door and put on a fake smile. “I’m afraid I’m here for business. Specifically, I’d like a second opinion on _this._ ” I pull my medical coat apart, revealing the large bulge in my slacks. It’s been unwilling to go down since the morning, even after the release I’ve helped myself with. “You wouldn’t happen to know the reason, now would you?”

“Oh my.” Her smirk widens into a self-satisfied grin as she keeps up the charade. “I’ll give you that it’s impressive, but that’s still no reason to expose yourself like that to your colleague.” She tutters. I roll my eyes – “Oh cut the shit, O’Deorain, I know you did this to me.” She sighs. “Straight to it, huh? Has anyone told you how much of a downer you are?” I pointedly ignore the question, staring her down. “That said, you are correct. I needed someone who would take a scientific interest rather than panicking and going to the brass. It seems my assessment was correct. Would you let me… study the results?” I scoff. “Why would I-” “Because I’m the one who knows how to turn it back.” She chuckles. “Well, that and I can promise it will be fun. Don’t tell me you didn’t _explore yourself_ already before coming here.” I roll my eyes again, if only because I can’t stand to look in hers after she called me out. “Fine. But, why drag me into this? You’re certainly not above experimenting on yourself.” She smiles and looks down, then gets up from her seat and undoes her lab coat. There’s something visible under her pants, too, and the realization is starting to come to me. “I would much prefer that. But, there’s a reason I needed another participant.”

She walks over, brushing my hip with her hand a bit too obviously to be an accident as she passes, and locks the door of her cabinet. “Now, where were we?” She undoes the zipper on her trousers and pulls them down, confirming my suspicion. Her half-hard cock springs out from under the belt, hanging low together with a firm, tight set of balls. It’s a little shorter than mine, but looks like it’s slightly thicker, with a long, rounded head. I keep my gaze on it for a moment too long, then look in her eyes. “Now who’s exposing themselves without reason?” I prod with a smile. “So, did you need a second try? Looks like you pretty much nailed it…” She chuckles softly in response. “Oh well thank you. But- I didn’t make this. At least, not in the way I’ve made yours.” She grabs her exposed nethers and raises them up in her hand, giving me a view of her taint – with nothing but smooth skin under her sack. “This is what I’ve always had, Angela.” I gulp, very visibly despite my efforts. “Oh. Well, sorry for… you’ve hidden it well, for what that’s worth. Not that I needed to find out…” She laughs softly as I ramble and then stammer out, my face starting to blush in embarrassment. “No offense taken, Angela, you worry too much. But, you see now why I couldn’t do this one myself.” I nod rapidly a couple of times as she continues – “With that out of the way, shall I proceed to your examination?” She taps the seat of a medical cot in the corner invitingly.

I undo the buttons on my slacks and pull them down, revealing my newest organ to its creator in full, and sit down on the edge of the cot, legs apart. Moira sits back down on her chair and rolls up to me. She reaches out and starts her examination. First, she moves it around with her hands, looking over it from every angle. My heart starts to race at her touch, and my blood starts to rush down into it. It’s a sensation that I’m starting to get used to, but it still feels strange, especially as I watch it harden in front of my eyes, her hands still holding it softly. She gets a satisfied smile as she watches her work react properly to her touch and proceeds to the next test. She wraps her fingers around my shaft and pulls her hand down. I watch the skin go down, opening up the head, and can’t hold back anymore. My breath gets faster and shorter, and soft moans leave my mouth with her every movement. Her hand goes down to about the middle of my shaft when my cock’s head is completely exposed, twitching slightly in response to the office’s cold air. I’m now fully hard, my cock pulsing with blood, pressing against her tight hold. She leaves her hand in place for a moment and pushes it back up, covering my head with skin again. She turns away and jots a few things down on her clipboard.

When she turns back, she starts off to stroke me once more, and this time she doesn’t stop. Her hand moves quickly up and down the shaft, one movement flowing into the other. It’s not long before my moans intensify, ringing throughout the walls of her office. She keeps going like this for a while, getting me closer and closer, but right as I feel my orgasm approaching, she suddenly lifts her hand off. “Wha- Why…?” I mumble pleadingly. “Work comes first, Doctor. You’d know it better than anyone else. I’ll be right back with you.” She rattles the words off as she turns back to her notes. She adds another series of lines, glancing at me a couple times in between. “R-right. Now for the final test…”

She lowers her chair and turns back to me, her face now right up against my cock. The feeling of an imminent orgasm has faded slightly, but it still twitches in want of a release. She leans in and lowers her head, and her lips touch my tip. I draw in a sharp breath, the surprise of her mouth on my sensitive head rushing over me even more so than the pleasure. She places a hand on my sack, cradling the balls in her palm, and wastes no time holding back. She pushes further, deeper. My cock hits the back of her throat and she pulls back slightly, sucking in her cheeks. I writhe and shudder in her grasp, the new sensation overwhelming me. Her warm, wet throat sucking on my cock, pulling me down towards her – it quickly pushes me back to the edge I was at before she paused. But she doesn’t stop there. She runs her fingers along my balls, pulling on them and tickling them. With a slight gulp, she pushes further down, and my cock makes its way into her throat. The tight walls push against me, yet spread out as she goes down. She gets all it the way in, her nose pressing against my crotch, burying me deep inside of her throat. The feeling as she pulls back from me, still sucking as she moves, my head rubbing against her warm, wet walls, overwhelms me. “Mein Gott- _aaah-_ I’m so close…” 

She keeps going with her mouth, but her hand leaves my sack. I see her reach out for something under the cot, not paying too much attention as I climb right towards my edge. She gets in deep one more time, her throat constricting around my shaft, but pulls away right as I’m throbbing for a release. She puts her hand on me again, stroking quickly with little effort now that her saliva covers the entire length. She pulls up her other and I see what she was reaching for – a glass vial, which she raises up right to my tip. Right, work comes first. I don’t pay it much attention in my approaching bliss, my whole body shaking as she masterfully teases the most sensitive spots. Finally, the feeling rushes over me and I can’t hold back anymore. “Here it… comes...” The first burst flies out of my tip, and Moira diligently catches it into the vial. She smiles, pleased with herself, and keeps stroking as more and more pushes out with every movement. I quickly fill up the container and she puts it down below the cot, but she doesn’t stop stroking. I keep going in response, and the rest of my cum splatters over her coat and squeezes down onto my cock and her fingers. When just about my entire length is covered, the stream finally dies down and she pulls away her hand. I lean back, breathing heavily, my legs shaking as I try to recover. She sucks on her marked fingers, cleaning them up, before nonchalantly turning back to her notes to finish her form. She retrieves the vial from below me, closes it up and sets it into a refrigerator. She does all this matter of factly, as though she didn’t just give me a mind-melting, first ever blowjob. 

Done with the procedure, she finally turns back to check on me, as I’ve found the strength to sit up. “How are you feeling, Angela?” I gather my thoughts, panting loudly as I’m still trying to steady my breath. “Still… a bit weird about this whole thing. But you were fantastic.” She chuckles. “All in a day’s work.” So, as I promised – I’d like to observe your changes further, but you’ve helped me immensely already.” She licks her lips, picking up a stray drop into her mouth as I wonder what exactly did I help with. “If you’d like to… revert this, I can arrange that.” I look at her, then down onto myself, gauging my feelings. It might be a bit inconvenient – but now that I’ve got the opportunity, I think I should get the most out of it. “Well, if I can still do it later, I think I’ll keep it for a while.” She smiles. “Yes, you most certainly can. We’ll see yet if you will _want_ to. You know where to find me if you do, or have any questions. In the meantime, I’ve got analysis to take care of.” I hear the slightly impatient undertone in her voice and get up to start gathering my belongings. 

“Just one more question for now.” She raises her eyebrow. “You’ve mentioned it being… _impressive._ Is that your doing too?” She chuckles, shaking her head slightly. “Not even a day of owning it and you’re already obsessing over size?” I gaze a dagger in her direction, putting on a veneer of politeness. “Mere scientific curiosity.” She rolls her eyes in response. “Well, either way, no. I made it happen, but the details are all you. Congratulations.” She winks with a crooked smirk before turning back to her notes. Well, I guess that’s that question settled. I put on my underwear, stuffing the softening member below the brim with some effort, then dress up the rest of the way in silence. Thoughts rush through my head now that I’ve agreed to stay with this thing for a while longer, but I’m getting a clearer picture of what I should do now. I smirk slightly as I walk over to the door and unlock it. “Be seeing you, Dr. O’Deorain.” I open the door. “Stay safe, Dr. Ziegler.” She throws the response to my back, without turning around. I shut the door behind me and head to my office, tapping out a message on my phone as I walk through the corridors.


	3. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy decides to recruit someone she can trust for her first live test.  
> Futa Mercy x Genji, clapping some cyborg cheeks

I write and rewrite my message to Genji a couple of times as I’m walking through the base’s corridors, torn on whether to reveal my new aspect right away. I eventually settle on keeping it a surprise for now – but then I still need a hint so he gets ready. By now I’ve reached my office, and an idea comes to my mind as I look at my bedside drawer. Of course! I’ve just grown the real thing, but this wouldn’t be the first time I take him – and he sure seemed to like it. I sit down in my chair and tap out the message. “Hey, you up for some fun tonight? Been thinking I want to top again~ Got something special for you” I hit Send and close my eyes, leaning back in the chair. Thoughts rush through my head once I’m past the point of no return. My whole body shakes slightly and my heart starts to pound. Am I really going to do this? It’s one thing to stick this cock in Moira’s face, the one who caused it to begin with, but it’s wholly another to try and fuck my… boyfriend? Guess some would call it that? I’m not sure on the exact label, but either way I wouldn’t want to lose him because of this. I don’t get much time to wallow in my worries, as the phone vibrates in my hand. “Ooh I’d love to... Been a while. Wondering what you’ve got. Tease~” I breathe a sigh of relief, though I’m obviously not out of the woods yet. Another message pops up. “7ish at your quarters? Should be free by then”. I steady my hands and respond – “Sounds good. Looking forward to it.” I put the phone down and try to relax, leaning forward and putting my hands on my lap. As I do so, it’s difficult to not notice my bulge growing again. I wonder if it’s because I’m thinking of Genji or if that just kind of happens with these. Maybe I’ll ask him after – if there is an after.

I gather myself, taking a deep breath, and glance at the watch on my wrist. There’s still a few hours left until our meeting, so I might as well spend them getting myself presentable. I stand up, lock the door to my room, and start to undress. I cast my shirt and bra aside, then pull down my pants. My cock – still can’t believe those words – has definitely gotten bigger again, practically spilling out of my panties. I pull them down too, releasing it and letting my balls hang freely underneath. The sweating was definitely even worse than I thought in my lingerie’s tight confines – I should probably look into getting men’s underwear. Or maybe ask Moira if there’s anything roomier but still pretty. Though I’m not certain she even wears any, now that I think of it. Can’t say I’d blame her, now that I walk around my office free of all clothing, cock swinging back and forth as I take every step. I already preferred spending my alone time naked, and the new development only reinforces that thought. I smile to myself as I trot around and hold the package in my hands. The whole thing still feels strange, but I might just get used to it. 

I step into the shower and just stand under the hot water for a while, feeling the drops hit my body, washing away the dirt and the remains of Moira’s “testing”. I wash my hair and my body, saving the most interesting for last. I pull my foreskin down and take care of it like I saw Genji do a couple times we showered together, drawing in a sharp breath as I touch the sensitive underside of its head. Satisfied with the clean, I stand under the shower again, colder this time, letting the flow wash over me, calming my racing thoughts.

* * *

The time flies by while I keep preparing, and soon enough I get another message – “All done, be there in ten!” I put the finishing touches on my makeup, respond with a short “Waiting~” and look at myself in the mirror. Not that I needed help to make an impression, especially now, but this should definitely do it. The look is definitely suggestive by my standards – the dark mascara and orange shadows frame my eyes, and my lips shine and shimmer with a warm toned gloss. I put on a pair of black sheer stockings and my best lacy lingerie, struggling slightly with the panties but managing to keep it somewhat tidy. As long as I stay soft, that is, but I figure once it’s time they’ll be off me anyway. I throw a thin silk robe on, covering myself up yet already yearning to take it off to see his reaction. I dim the lights in my room, just in time as I hear a knock on my door. I walk up and pull the handle, looking right in Genji’s eyes as the door opens.

He’s smiling widely when he first sees me, slightly surprised at my look. I can’t hold myself back, I grab his hand and pull him right in, slamming the door behind him. I put my hand on his ass, pressing his body into mine and embracing him, and our lips unite in a passionate kiss. My other hand raises to the back of his head, holding him right beside me, unwilling to let go. He reacts to my forcefulness with surprise at first, but quickly gives in, returning the favor and pulling me closer. I feel a tension rising in my panties, wondering if I’m about to give away the mystery too soon. But he seems to not notice yet, and either way I couldn’t care less right now as we push into and against each other in passion. I finally pull away, looking him in the eyes. “I love your makeup, don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this ...Is that what you wanted to show me?” I laugh softly. “No, that’s just something I wanted to add… but I guess there’s no need to keep you waiting.” I take his hand and lead him to my bedroom.

I let go and take another couple of steps forward, standing in front of him. I feel my cock tugging against the fabric as it’s hardening in response to Genji’s presence. “Close your eyes.” He does as I say, and I throw off my robe. It’s close to spilling out at this point, pressing uncomfortably into the fabric, and I pull them down, revealing myself completely, letting it hang freely in front of me. It’s gotten fully hard in anticipation and I take it in my hand, giving it a stroke and showing it off. “Alright, you can watch now.” He opens his eyes, looking into mine at first, but then his gaze drifts slowly down. He gasps when he sees my new organ. “Is that a– a new toy?” He asks, stumbling over his words. I look at his face, worriedly trying to gauge his reaction. “You could call it that, but- not exactly. This is a real part of me. ...Do you like it?” He lets out a soft sigh, then smiles. “Well I can see why you wanted to be on top… I do, Angela. It’s pretty strange, but- I like everything about you. And it looks fun…” I breathe a sigh of relief, blushing at his compliment – “It’s even more strange to me, trust me. But, thank you.” He steps up to me and puts his hand on my cock, rubbing against the skin. “Just like the real thing.” It twitches in response to his touch and I let out a soft moan. “It is…” He shakes slightly as he wraps his hand around it. “Bigger than mine, too–” He adds, a bit awkwardly. I chuckle softly in response. “All the better to take you with.” I reassure him. “Do you want me to?” He takes off the piece of armor on his crotch, revealing his own hard state, then turns around and bumps into me with his butt. “You tell me.”

I smile widely and drop him forward onto the bed. He stands up on all fours and wiggles his ass invitingly, looking over the shoulder. Seeing him like this, ass up and out, hard dick hanging under him, is overwhelming. The passion overtakes me and I jump onto him, my cock pressed right up against his tight hole. “Aah~ wait, not like this-” he reaches out for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, squeezing out a large glob and spreading it over himself and on my cock. He gives it a couple strokes as he covers it, forcing a loud grunt out of me as I’m getting desperate to get inside him. He smiles cheekily in response, then turns back away, getting in position. “Now– Take me.” he says lustfully. I gladly oblige, pushing my head inside, spreading the ring around it. I moan out loud as his walls hug it tightly, unable to contain it. I hear one coming from him too, muffled slightly by his gritted teeth as he’s adjusting to something that’s bigger than any toys we used before. We both pause to catch a breath and get used to the feeling, loudly panting. “Keep… going…” I hear him call. I put my hands on his waist to steady myself and start to press in, slowly at first, spreading out his tight ass with my cock inch by inch. He gasps sharply when my head rubs against his prostate, and squeezes his muscles unconsciously around me. The pressure on my shaft makes him even harder to resist, and I push in faster, until my entire length is enveloped by him and our bodies meet with a soft slap.

“Mein Gott, Genji, this is… wonderful… I get why you like it so much now.” I let out between heavy breaths as I stay deep inside of him, not moving. He tries to chuckle in response, but is interrupted by a loud moan escaping his mouth when my cock twitches within him. “Well, ah… Angela… I like  _ this  _ too.” I smile, getting the hint, and start moving back. He flexes the muscles inside, clinging harder onto me, but I move out with a grunt of effort. I pull my hips back until just my head is still inside him. Then I push them forward sharply while pulling down on his body, making my entire cock disappear inside him once again, my skin slapping loudly against his. “How about now?” I ask coyly. He responds wordlessly with a high-pitched moan. I pull away again, this time a bit more slowly and evenly, getting used to moving with my new organ. I swing my hips back until I almost pop out of him, then move forward again in the same motion. Then again, teasing him on the way out, hard thrust in releasing the tension. In, out, in, out, my disjointed thrusts start to find a rhythm, flow into each other. Soon enough I’m pounding away inside of him in a graceful dance, accompanied by our moans uniting as one, radiating through the room.

I speed up and slow back down a couple of times before I find my pace, pushing in and out of Genji while pulling his body onto myself by the waist. I feel my cock climb slowly but steadily towards the peak of pleasure, hard and throbbing inside of him. The tension rises within it and my head gets ever more sensitive. I’m not quite close yet, but I feel the excitement building within me, my cock getting tighter and tighter in the walls. I breathe heavily through pursed lips, trying to contain my sounds at least slightly. I drop forward onto all fours, pressing my torso into his back, my breasts squishing against his skin, and start to move more roughly, with shorter but faster bursts. I feel my head at its hardest, rubbing right up against his prostate, my ass jiggling up and down on every thrust, my balls swinging back and forth right into his body, meeting it with a loud, wet slap. His steady moaning intensifies as I pound away, then turns into voiceless grunting, exhausted but pleased. I lift my hand and move it down towards him, feeling his hard cock hang under him. I wrap my fingers around the shaft and start stroking to the rhythm of my thrusts. His body gives way under the pleasure, and he falls down onto the shoulders, his loud moans now muffled by the pillow. The walls of his ass clench even harder in response, and I grunt loudly, feeling myself climb towards the peak of pleasure.

I move even rougher and harder, slamming into his body with loud noises, as my cock swells up inside. Its head starts to tingle, getting ready to release the load deep into him. I want to prolong the moment, my first time being properly  _ inside _ someone, but I can’t hold off much longer, the pleasure of his soft yet tight ass is just too overbearing. “Genji, I’m so… close…” I let out in between grunts of effort. He responds with another loud, muffled moan, and right after I realize why. His dick starts to twitch in my hand and spurts out its first load right onto my bed under him. The two-front attack I’ve put him through is too much to resist, as he keeps shooting out one rope after another of thick seed, splattering against my sheets. He’s hugging my cock tightly, almost as if begging me to paint his insides in return. I let go of his package and rise back up, swinging fast in a long arc, pushing myself deep into him as I feel my orgasm approaching. “I’m… aaahhh-” The first glob of my sperm bursts out of me and I feel the blissful release, the crescendo to all this build-up. It shoots right down deep inside of him. I pull his body closer and hold him there for a brief moment, pumping out another burst. I start to swing back and forth, releasing more and more with every thrust. There’s so much that I start overfilling him, pushing it out when I press in, making it drip out onto his sack and cock, then fall down onto the bed right beside his. Finally, my stream starts to slow down, turning into a trickle, and I pull out, slowly, still dripping with the last drops. He falls forward and down onto the bed, exhausted, and I roll over and lie down right beside him.

I just lay there on my back for a bit, trying to catch my breath. My heart pounds wildly, both because of my exertion and the intensity of this new experience. He seems to recover slightly faster, turning his head to me with a smile. “So- How’d your first time feel?” I respond wordlessly with a soft moan, then gather my senses and reply. “Amazing, Genji… Thank you.” He chuckles coyly. “You’re the one thanking  _ me _ , huh? Was just about to…” I interrupt him by raising my head up to his and planting a kiss on his lips. “Guess I  _ am _ more used to this than you are,” he adds when we part. “Oh… I could tell…” I reply with a smirk. “So that’s a yes on round two?” I raise my eyebrows in surprise. “Not- Not right now, surely?” He laughs. “Well, we  _ could… _ But I meant sometime later.” I breathe a sigh of relief – “Ah. I would like that, Genji.” I look down over the mess we’ve made, on the side of the bed he’s still lying in. “For now, we could do with some cleaning up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know how I said these would be short? Past me is a filthy liar.


	4. Replication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy's newest organ faces her last and biggest performance test.  
> Futa Mercy x Cis Pharah, PiV focus

Days passed and I got acquainted closer with the new development. I’ve had another couple of meetings with Genji, trying out a few more things and exploring the feelings. He’s shared some practical advice in the meantime, which certainly did make my life easier. I’ve also let Moira run a few more of her tests. In turn, she’s given me the scientific information about it – and, unexpectedly, some pointers on getting good lingerie that fits. Guess looking good down there isn’t too low for the high and mighty geneticist after all. I’ve gotten back to work after my leave, too, with my colleagues none the wiser.

I’ve learned to handle it and to enjoy it, even to please my partner with it, but there’s still some experience I feel I’m missing. I struggle to figure it out for a while, trying to not let it take over my thoughts, but always feeling it in the back of my mind. Then, as I lay on my bed one evening, masturbating idly with one hand on my cock and the other reaching down to my pussy, it hits me.  _ This _ is what I want. The wet, warm, soft feeling of a real vagina. An ass is good, but it  _ has _ to be a different feeling - it surely was on the receiving end. But who? Luck has it that neither of the two people who know are appropriately equipped. As for the others in Overwatch, the women I know and trust are either high up in the ranks or my direct subordinates. The former is too risky and the latter is an ethics nightmare. And either way, I wouldn’t know where to start approaching the subject. Of course, I could try to find some stranger, but that seems like a lot of work for a worse payoff.

I decide to take a walk to clear my mind. I walk up to the HQ’s entrance and notice a familiar figure standing at the reception desk. The braid of hair is a dead giveaway, even as I don’t see her face from this angle. It’s Fareeha, dressed in a loose tank top and jeans, waiting for her pass to process. As I walk up and look over her, a bit too obviously, something starts to tick in my brain. She’s close enough to trust though not so close to worry about, she’s not in Overwatch so in the worst case I won’t have to deal with the fallout, and with the way we talked the last couple of times she visited I might have a decent chance. Not to mention her appearance… Fuck it, I’m shooting my shot.

“Hey Pharah, long time no see!” She turns to me. “Oh, hello Angela. Yeah, I’ve been keeping busy… Just made some time to meet old friends.” I nod. “Well, would you care to find some for one more?”

I meet her in a cafe, and we talk for a while, about- everything. Even if this doesn’t go anywhere else, the day has been a much needed reprieve. I almost don’t want to ruin this by asking the question. Almost. “So, before you go, I was wondering - would you like to come over to mine? ...For the night?” My heart is beating like it’s trying to escape my chest as my brain paces though all the horrible possibilities this can lead to. The short pause feels like an eternity, and she raises an eyebrow in response. “For..?” I scramble for a reply that will defuse the situation but not shut out my possibilities. “R&R?” She chuckles with a coy smirk. “That sounds pretty good right now, actually.”

We finish up and go our separate ways, until the evening when I hear a knock on my door. I look at myself in the mirror and take a deep breath. I’ve been running through my wardrobe searching for something that’s casual enough but still suggestive. In the end I’ve settled on a thin, silky blouse that just so happens to cling to my breasts and a pair of slacks that  _ isn’t  _ quite as tight around my crotch. I walk up to the door and open it.  _ Just be calm, Angela, just be- _ “Hey.” She’s in the same top and jeans from the morning, but she’s donning her flight jacket and… damn. I get flustered immediately, not realizing I’m staring at her in the doorway for a couple of seconds. “Come on in.” I finally let out, stepping aside from the door to allow her through. “It’s not exactly fancy, but… you can get on the couch, I’ll join you right away!” She walks into the room, heading for the couch while I get a couple of drinks. I sit down beside her, handing her a bottle. “So, I haven’t exactly planned this out – you want to watch a movie or something?” She smirks and chuckles. “Oh please, let’s not waste the time.” I look at her puzzled – “Isn’t wasting some time the big part of it? You know, just… relaxing?” She smiles looking at me in the eyes and puts a hand on my knee. “I have a different way of relaxing on my mind. And don’t pretend you weren’t thinking of that, either.”

I gulp softly. Her directness is inspiring, but I didn’t think we’d get to the point so fast. “I- was. I wasn’t sure if you’d be up for it.” Her hand moves dangerously up my leg. “You asked me to join you for the night _. _ In an office that, as I’m seeing, doesn’t have a second bed. You’re not very sly, you know that?” I chuckle nervously as she keeps going up. “Guess I’m not, hah. But can we at least have this drink before we get to it?” I plead internally to not go further up until I’m ready for my reveal. “Getting anxious, now? Alright.” She leans away from me and throws off her jacket, revealing her muscular arms, glistening with sweat in my room’s low light, then picks up her bottle and starts working on it. The atmosphere between us gets a bit awkward as we both work on our drinks, but by its end I get enough liquid courage to substitute for my own. “There’s something I need to tell you before we get on.” She raises an eyebrow. In response I take her hand and put it back on my leg, leading her up further this time, until it’s right over the growing bulge in my pants. Her expression gets ever more surprised, stunned as she realizes what’s under her hand, but then turns to a smile. “So… you’re trans? Huh, alright-” I let out what could be generously described as a laugh. “Well, not- exactly, it’s a bit of a long story. But, yeah, that’s what you think it is.” She chuckles. “Well, this is exciting. Haven’t handled one in a while.” She starts to rub it through the fabric, and it quickly reacts to her touch by getting uncomfortably hard in my pants. I let out a soft moan and reach down to release it, but she puts her hand over mine. “Could you let me?..”

I do, and she makes quick work of the button and zipper on my slacks. She smirks when she sees it bulging out of my lacy underwear, ready to burst out. She pulls on the top and it springs out right at her, its tip already covered in precum. She wraps her fingers carefully around the shaft and pulls down, revealing its glistening head. “It’s… amazing.” I laugh slightly at the compliment. “Thank you?..” She pushes me down onto the back of the couch and stands over me. “Don’t thank me yet~” she trails off, reaching down to strip herself as well. She removes her jeans and panties in one motion, casting them aside and revealing a freshly shaven crotch. Her pussy is just… perfect. I’m pretty proud of mine, though it’s not been at the center of my attention, but this might even beat that. The slightly puffy lips framing it, the excited clit poking out on top – and it’s positively wet with her juices. She climbs over me, legs to my sides, and starts to set herself down towards my cock, standing proudly hard now under her. She lowers herself until my tip is right against the opening and I feel her heat and wetness right against me. She looks me in the eyes with a question on her mind. I nod, and she reaches towards me, uniting our lips in a passionate kiss. As I lean in, she pushes down, wrapping around my head. She smiles, pulling away to take off her top, getting entirely naked before pushing back into me.

My heart starts racing as soon as she lowers onto me and I let out a hot, heavy breath. She keeps lowering down, adjusting slightly to the side as she does, finding a way to hit her best spots. Soft moans escape her lips with every movement she makes, and soon I’m matching her noises, feeling the sensation of her tightening around me. I put my hands on her waist, guiding her down. She smiles in response, and I go faster, thrusting in my hips a bit to help us along. She gasps when our bodies meet, my cock fully enveloped within her, and squeezes into me, then wiggles around, moaning out as I rub against her walls. I lean in, my face right against her chest. I take in the scent of her sweat and leave a heavy breath between her breasts. I can’t resist putting my hands on them, squeezing them together and against my face, causing a soft gasp when my fingers rub against her hard nipples. She rises back up, sliding against my cock, almost causing me to pop out. She stops when just my head is still inside and clenches, squeezing it even tighter with her muscles. I let out a sharp moan when she does, intensifying as she lowers herself onto me again, still gripping tightly around me. My heart is pounding like it wants to escape my body and I breathe heavily and rapidly, right against her chest.

She speeds up as she finds her confidence, lowering and raising her body onto me with moans accompanying each movement. My sounds get louder and faster in response, too, as I feel her grip me, squeezing my cock in all the right ways. It swells up inside of her, causing her walls to feel even tighter, and I feel the tension of an orgasm start to build within me. She puts her hands on my shoulders to steady herself, finding the rhythm to our dance. I push in my hips slightly each time she gets lower down, making my way ever so deeper. She takes in a sharp breath as I hit a spot at the back of her tunnel, right next to the womb. We get faster and faster, helped along by the plentiful lubrication of her juices, and both of our moans start to build up to our peaks.

I can’t hold back anymore, the pleasure will soon overwhelm me. But there’s one thing that I have to do first in my passion. I raise further forward, taking charge and pushing her body back. She smiles in response and gives in, laying with her back on the cushion and letting me take her from the front. I start pounding away, my movements fast but flowing, gracefully changing from one to another in the rhythm of my pleasure. I start to throb inside of her, sensing the quickly approaching orgasm. She’s quickly reaching up to her own, too, her moans ringing through my room, louder and louder with each thrust. The tension builds in her body until, with an almost scream-like moan, it releases in a wave of her orgasm. She tenses up, tightening around my cock even more, and rises up. I don’t stop thrusting, and she moans louder, tightens further, until, with a loud gasp, she falls limp in front of me. Her face melts into a wide smile, her eyes rolling back in her sockets. 

Her reaction brings me to the edge of my own orgasm, and my cock starts to twitch, ready to release its load deep inside of her. She feels it too – as she suddenly yells out - “Wait, not inside!” It takes me a moment to sense her words, but then I hastily pull out, right in time as the first burst of my cum flies out of my tip, landing on her chiseled abs. She reaches out her hand and starts to stroke, milking out more of my seed with every move. It falls all over the front of her body, covering her chest, her stomach, her crotch. When my stream finally dries up, I fall down onto the couch, exhausted, heaving heavily. 

We lay down opposite each other for a bit, gathering the strength to get back up. I reach out for a tissue to hand her, but she looks me in the eye with a smirk and scoops up my release with her fingers, then sucks it off of them, swallowing it all in a big gulp. God, if I wasn’t completely spent right now, I’d pounce on her and take her again right now. She winks at me and gets up to stretch, bending over and getting up again, low light falling on her toned, sweaty body. I’m not sure if giving me a show was her intention, but what a show it is. She turns towards me, catching me staring with my mouth agape, and smiles. “So,  _ now _ how about that movie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for Mercy's Cock Adventures (for now). I'm sure I'll get back to her sometime, doing this was a lot of fun. Thank you for reading.


End file.
